


outside your door, inside your bed

by King of the World (lucid_lies), kmason428



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers avenging stuff, Background Pepper/Tony, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Loki, Flirting, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Lady Loki, Loki - Freeform, Loki Being A Lil Shit, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki style revenge, M/M, Magic, Post-Avengers (2012), Rating May Change, Seduction, Shapeshifter Loki, Shapeshifting, Tags May Change, They've got issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trickster Gods, Tricksters, Warning: Loki, Warning: Tony, for like a second, not TDW compliant, slight AU, you little homewrecker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_lies/pseuds/King%20of%20the%20World, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmason428/pseuds/kmason428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post-Avengers, slight AU]<br/>Loki has escaped from his bonds in Asgard and he's on a war path headed straight for the Avengers. This time, his attack is more subtle in nature. He plans to pull strings from behind the scenes by targeting the most human one out of the team - Tony Stark. Relying on the carnal pleasures Iron Man surrounds himself with, Loki hopes to infiltrate Stark Tower using the one thing he knows Tony cannot refuse - the gentle curves of a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	outside your door, inside your bed

**Author's Note:**

> This all began as an RP between myself and my fiance on Skype, sometime last year. She was Tony and I was Loki. It's something I had a lot of fun creating with her and it kept me busy in between my classes at university. I, with her permission, decided to share it so all of you can enjoy - hopefully! 
> 
> As for the time frame, well...it's definitely after the Avengers. And kind of takes place during Iron Man 2, and also references events in Thor 2 but it's not exactly at the end of Thor 2. Let's say it takes place sometime during Thor 2 but is AU-ish in that Loki escaped his prison before Jane entered Asgard. We haven't decided on if we want to deal with Thor 2 events yet so just assume this as one of Loki's side adventures before the whole Asgard being attacked stuff. 
> 
> She doesn't come on here very often so I'm posting on her behalf, though she's definitely listed as a co-author.  
> I've tried to fix it up to make it flow more like a story than individual posts, but there's only so much I can do and I might have missed something. If anything sounds strange/is worded oddly/doesn't flow into the next part properly, please feel free to let us know. 
> 
> Now, on with the story~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter one. I tried to make it more cohesive than it was so hopefully my efforts paid off. It's unbeta-ed so if you spot any mistakes, feel free to point them out. 
> 
> On another note, there's not enough Lady Loki love out there. And Tony is a petulant man-baby but we love him.

"The lion's outside of your door  
The wolf's in your bed  
The lion's claws are sharpened for war  
The wolf's teeth are red,"

\-- **Thrice, The Lion & The Wolf**

** **

Petite, long fingered hands smooth down the folds of a knee length halter dress, the silky emerald fabric clinging snug to the gentle curves of Loki’s hips. With a plunging neckline and open back, it is the type of dress women wear to attract all kinds of naughty attention - particularly that of the male persuasion.  And tonight, he’s counting on catching a certain someone’s attention. Loki hopes by wearing this particularly revealing, yet sophisticated garment, he will garner the interests of one Anthony Stark, Iron Man.

It’s rumored that Mr. Stark shall be attending a gala held in his honor, proposed and hosted by the man himself. Loki would scoff at the hubris of Midgardians, maybe even cause some mischief, if such an event didn’t play directly into his waiting hands.

But this is his chance, the opening he’s been waiting for. All of his delicate planning will finally come to fruition. He’s been biding his time, keeping quiet. And now, now he can strike when the Avengers least expect it.

And who makes himself a better target other than Tony Stark?

The man’s ego will be through the roof, as they say. With alcohol flowing freely, it is a perfect breeding ground for loose morals and even duller survival instincts. The God of Mischief could not have crafted a more perfect scenario in order to stage his ambush.

If everything goes according to plan, by this time tomorrow evening, Loki will have all the power he could ever want at his fingertips. Tony Stark is barely an obstacle, but an obstacle none the less, that he has full intentions of conquering.

Pulling strings from behind the scenes, the Avengers won’t know what hit them.

Tony’s womanizing reputation precedes him and what better way to get what he desires than by seducing the rich playboy with womanly charms. The Man of Iron will be putty in his hands. He will gain unimpeded access to Stark Tower before the night is out. And then all will be his. He will become the benevolent ruler of this pathetic planet by sundown tomorrow. All of the mewling quim that call this rock home will kneel before him, worshiping him as the god he was raised to be.

His painted lips curve into a devilish smirk as smooth, feminine features stare back at him from the mirror. Glossy black curls frame the sharp points of his cheekbones, and winged eyeliner accentuates his quicksilver green eyes. The gentle swells of his modest breasts peek out from beneath folds of fabric, creamy and begging for attention. His tapered waist leads to full hips, and mile long legs end with forest green pumps.

Everything about his disguise is flawless.

He looks deadly, untamed, dangerous - everything that the Man of Iron loves to chase after.

Loki glances at himself one last time, and satisfied with his work, wraps magic around his body and slips into the void between realms with a green flash. 

 

 

"Scotch on the rocks,” Tony says, settling onto a stool.

The gala is in full swing and it’s only been an hour since it started. Any other time, Tony would be joining in with the festivities, but with how messed up certain things were in his personal life, he doesn’t feel like acting the part. At least not until he’s had a couple more drinks with a few more shots thrown in.

He can’t even muster up enough charm to snag a few phone numbers from the group of girls next to him, tittering behind their hands and eyeing him up. That, above all else, really lets him know he’s off his game tonight. Normally, he’d be hamming it up, using his suave nature and good looks to score him some after party entertainment. He’s the king of the quarter, going through women like his life is a video game and he needs to level up.

And with current relationship issues, he wonders why he ever stopped. Monogamy is overrated.

He finally listened to what everyone that mattered was telling him, he slowed down. He gave up that life so he could have a shot at doing whatever-it-is-they’re-doing with Pepper. She is everything he isn’t, everything he isn’t attracted to - and that’s what makes her perfect. Except for him, apparently.

Everything between them used to be fireworks, exploding with colour. He was even starting to lo - really, really like her. Then New York happened and things have only gone downhill since. Which rounds back to his current dilemma.

Throughout the months, when he expected understanding from Pepper, he got disbelief and disappointment instead. And that stung, still does in fact. The one person who was supposed to get it, to get him, doesn’t. Especially with the accident that happened yesterday night.

Tony’s had nothing but nightmares since Loki tried to enslave the earth, and in a fit of pique he’d unconsciously called upon one of his suits. Thankfully he stopped it in time before something horrible happened, but it really rattled her. The thing that hurts him the most, Tony thinks, is that she blames him even if she knows it’s not his fault.

He feels like the walls of the world are slowly caving in on him, and Pepper doesn’t seem to care. Whatever this is - whatever is happening to him - he can’t control. He feels like a ticking time bomb and instead of trying to see where he’s coming from, she’s isolating him, blaming him. All she sees is the wreckage left behind. She doesn’t see Tony. She doesn’t see how much he’s hurting, how close to drowning he is.

So he’s going to do the only thing he’s good at anymore, he’s going to wallow in alcohol until he reaches the bottom of the bottle. Maybe he’ll even find a girl he doesn’t love like and end the night between rumpled sheets. Hopefully then the sore spot on his heart won’t hurt so much.

‘ _Don’t think about Pepper_ ,’ Tony thinks, tossing back the last finger of scotch. ‘ _Don’t think about Pepper_.’

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony swears he sees a wreath of wheat blond hair glide past, hair he’s seen spread out across his pillows, hair he knows is softer than silk. His hands tighten around his glass and his lips twitch down into a sour frown.

‘ _Why is she here? She didn’t support me when I needed it but she comes to one of my parties? How is that - maybe she doesn’t care about me anymore. And why should she? I don’t deserve someone like her. Fuck. Stop it. Just don’t think about anything_.’

Fed up with the insecure whispers tumbling around his head - because Tony Stark does not do insecure, or at least he doesn’t publicly show it, especially in front of the person who caused said insecurities - Tony swivels around and stands up.

He squares his shoulders and forces a cocky smirk onto his face. Smoothing down the wrinkles in his black suit, Tony tosses on a pair of sunglasses. Natasha tells him when he wears those, he acts like a jackass. Right now, acting like a douche is better than acting like a lovesick fool. Plus, the chicks have always seemed to dig the shades.

Tony’s gotten more one night stands with them than without. They’re like a lucky charm and right now, he’s going to need it. While he doesn’t doubt the fact that he’s got game, he knows he’s not at his best right now so he’s going to be pulling out all of the stops. If she-who-must-not-be-named is going to act like she doesn’t care about him, then Tony’s going to give her a taste of her own medicine.

He prowls the party guests, picking them apart with his eyes as he goes around to greet them. Never let it be said that he’s not a fantastic host even though his main mission is to find his flavour of the night. And if he just so happens to waltz passed **her** on his way to the penthouse with his arm candy, well then, he’ll just blame it on happenstance.

It’s not like he’s going to rub it in her face or anything that he’s moved on too.

That would just be petty and childish.

 


End file.
